


Kadonnut valtakunta

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Melancholy, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Kesä 1899. Elfias keskeyttää yksinäisen maailmanympärysmatkansa ja saapuu Dumbledorien residenssiin aikeenaan tunnustaa Albukselle tunteensa... mutta uusi naapurinpoika on suistanut kaiken raiteiltaan. Kuten tunnettua, rakkaus kuitenkin kärsii heikosta näöstä, eikä pelkkä ensisilmäys tilanteeseen siis riitä, ja visiittinsä aikana Elfiakselle paljastuu uusia totuuksia paitsi Albuksesta, myös tämän nuoremmasta veljestä Aberforthista.





	

**I**

Elfias yritti olla tuijottamatta, kun Aberforth nosti kuraisten kenkien peittämät jalkansa tarjoilupöydälle ja systemaattisesti murusti keksinsä ruskealle samettisohvalle sekä lattialle, heitteli hippusia ympäriinsä kuin näkymättömiä sorsia syöttäen.

“Vieraskoreutta”, poika sanoi selittävään sävyyn ja iski silmää kuin paraskin salaliittolainen. “Sen verran sivistystä minäkin tunnustan vuosien varrella hankkineeni, etten muutoin sotkisi omaa kotiani tällä tavoin, mutta _erityisvieras_ on tulossa tänään teelle. Aivan niin kuin joka saakelin päivä tällä viikolla. Siksi meillä on mantelikeksejäkin... anteeksi, _oli_ mantelikeksejä”, hän korjasi ottaessaan posliinilautaselta viimeisen ja työntäessään sen kahtia taitettuna istuintyynyjen väliin takamuksensa alle. 

“Ahaa”, Elfias tokaisi käsittämättä lainkaan, mistä oli kyse, hämmensi vain teetään. 

Aberforth purskahti liioitellun kovaan nauruun ja sipaisi epätasaiseksi nyrhittyä otsatukkaa pois kasvoiltaan. Auringonvalo läikehti kuparinpunaisilla suortuvilla.

“Tässä ei varmaan vaikuta olevan järjen hiventäkään, mutta odotas, kun todella tapaat _hänet_.”

“Kenet?”

“No _hänet_ tietysti. Herra yli-ihmisen. Vai etkö muka ole kuullut _hänestä_?”

“Kenestä?”

“Okei kaveri, olen niin pahoillani, mutta sinua on nyt vedätetty. Pahasti. Jos Albus tosissaan on pitänyt turpansa kiinni, niin... se on melkein kuin hän valehtelisi. Itse asiassa kertomatta jättäminen tässä asiassa _on_ valehtelemista. Ja jos olet välttynyt kuulemasta _hänestä_ ja _hänen ihmeellisestä erinomaisuudestaan_ , kehotan sinua nauttimaan autuaasta tietämättömyydestä ja painumaan kuuseen mahdollisimman liukkaasti.”

“Mutta —”

“Olen täysin vakavissani.”

“Entä —”

“Tee se itsesi vuoksi.”

“Mutta kun —”

“Kuule Elfie, myönnän avoimesti, etten ole koskaan oikein päässyt jyvälle tuosta sinun Albuksen palvonnastasi, mutta en ihan tosissaan tuomitse sinua. Enää. Ainakaan pahasti. Viime viikot ovat osoittaneet, että kaverinsa kengänpohjia voi nuolla karseamminkin kuin mitä sinulla on ollut tapana. Ja okei, käsitän sen, että halusit pitää pienen pyhiinvaellustauon maailmanympärysmatkassasi, mutta arvon epäjumalasi on nyt langennut ja kovin, kovin kiireinen, etkä sinä halua todistaa tätä notkahdusta. Joten tee meille kaikille palvelus, suksi takaisin Argentiinaan tai Itä-Eurooppaan tai missä hitossa sinä nyt olitkaan, äläkä tule muutamaan toviin takaisin. Asiat ovat täällä päin helvettiä, mutta olen vakuuttunut siitä, että huonomminkin voi aina mennä, mikäli soppaan ängetään lisää lusikoita. Joten mene pois ja pysy poissa - aivan yksi hailee, mitä asiaa sinulla oli, palaa siihen joskus myöhemmin. Jos sillä on kiire, niin aikaisintaan syksyllä, kun minä olen palannut kouluun, sillä haluan välttyä näkemästä sitä paskasuota, johon kaikki päädytte rähmällenne.”

Elfias tuijotti Aberforthia kuin lauman hitain lehmä uutuuttaan kiiltävää porttia, suu auki loksahtaneena ja tummunut hopealusikka edelleen teekupissa loputonta kehäänsä kiertäen. Hän ei ollut milloinkaan oikein tavoittanut samaa aallonpituutta temperamenttisen ja pahasuisen Aberforthin kanssa, mutta tämä taisi olla jo uusi ennätys. Missään ei ollut minkäänlaista tolkkua. Mistä oikein oli kyse, mikä ihmeen lankeemus? Kuka yli-ihminen? Missä, mitä, miksi, häh? Kaiken lisäksi salonkia hallitsi kiusaantuneen ilmapiirin ohella epämiellyttävä, pistävä tuoksahdus, jonka alkuperää Elfias ei todennäköisesti edes halunnut tietää.

Aberforth kaapaisi purkista ilman lusikkaa nokareen kirsikkamarmeladia, painoi tahmaisen kädenjälkensä kermanväriseen tapettiin ja sylkäisi lopulta teepannuun hyvin haudutetun darjeelingin joukkoon jotakin, jonka Elfias arveli olevan massiivinen annos nuuskaa. Marmeladinrippeitä sormistaan nuollen poika nojautui taaksepäin ristipistoruusuin kuvioiduille koristetyynyille ja vastasi Elfiaksen kysyvään katseeseen niin tuimasti, että Elfias kääntyi vaistomaisesti poispäin. 

“En nyt ehkä sano tätä kaikkea täysin hyvällä, mutta en kyllä pahallakaan - olet huomattavasti onnellisempi, jos häivyt nyt. Albus ja maailman kahdeksas ihme saapuvat hetkenä minä hyvänsä, joten jokainen sekunti on kallis. Visio ilmeestäsi tiettyjen totuuksien upotessa kaaliisi kyllä huvittaa minua lähes rajattomasti, mutta kuten jo sanoin; meininki on aika pahuksen raskas jo muutenkin, enkä halua tänne enempää turhaa kaaosta ihan jo Arianankin vuoksi. Sanon Albukselle sinulta terveisiä ja kerron, että kävit, toivottavasti se valaisi hänen nuppiinsa edes hitusen vanhaa järkeä ja asiat palautuisivat niin normaaleiksi kuin se nyt ylipäätään on mahdollista, mutta tällä eksaktilla hetkellä -”

Ulko-ovi avautui eteisessä ja Aberforthin kasvot venähtivät.

“Vittu”, hän totesi painokkaasti, mulkaisi Elfiasta jopa aiempaakin myrkyllisemmin ja sihahti: “Kerrassaan täydellistä, Elfie, kiitoksia ihan rutosti. Tervetuloa nyt sitten, tuskin hän sinua sentään ulos heittää, mutta muista, että minä varoitin.”

Ja Aberforth nousi, paiskasi yhden kukkaruukuista lattialle ja poistui pation ovesta.

Elfias nousi hänkin nojatuolistaan. Suu kuivahti hermostuksesta hänen tajutessaan vaimeana kantautuvasta puheesta, ettei Albus tosiaankaan tullut paikalle yksin — Aberforthin sanat muuttuivat yhtäkkiä todemmiksi, kun se merkityksellinen joku oli läsnä, aivan seinän takana, hän saattoi kuulla tämän Albuksen elämän uuden keskipisteen, jonka olemassaolosta ei ollut vielä tunti sitten ollut edes tietoinen.

Albus astui huoneeseen selkä edellä ja kädet suurelliseen eleeseen levitettynä, nauraen, ja suorastaan jähmettyi niille sijoilleen huomatessaan Elfiaksen. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään. Ja pian Albuksen vanavedessä salonkiin purjehti vaaleatukkainen, vähäeleisen elegantisti pukeutunut nuorukainen, jonka silmät hehkuivat valtamerten syvää sineä ja jonka toisessa poskessa uinui hento hymykuoppa vartoen oikeaa hetkeä virota viettelemään seuralaisensa. Tämä _maailman kahdeksas ihme_ naulitsi katseensa Elfiakseen nyrpistäen sitten nenäänsä. 

“Mikä täällä haisee?”

Albus karahti punaiseksi ja kiiruhti avaamaan ikkunan.

“Aberforth!”

“Hän... hän taisi juuri lähteä”, Elfias sanoi vaisusti, miettien, pitäisikö ehkä tosiaan seurata nuoremman veljen esimerkkiä. Jopa Aberforthin puheiden jälkeenkin hän oli odottanut lämpimämpää vastaanottoa. Tai ainakin toivonut. Mutta koska rakkaus on vähintäänkin puolisokea, pelkkä ensisilmäys epätoivoiselta vaikuttavaan tilanteeseen ei riittänyt nujertamaan toivoa. Tällaista sattui, ei sen tarvinnut tarkoittaa mitään.

“Niinpä tietysti. Olen niin uskomattoman pahoillani ja ennen kaikkea häpeissäni sen villi-ihmisen tempauksista, varmaan taas eilisen päivällisen tähteitä liiskattuna maton alla tai jotain muuta yhtä... hm... luovaa...” Albus mutisi silminnähden nolattuna ja antoi katseensa kiertää huoneessa pysähtyen lopulta marmeladiseen kädenjälkeen seinällä. Toinen poika naurahti.

“Ilmeisesti hän myös jätti heimonsa tunnuksen merkiksi käynnistään”, tämä virkkoi raukeasti, germaanisesti murtaen. Albus pudisti päätään luovuttamisen merkiksi. Hän siivosi veljensä sotkut parilla sauvanheilautuksella, paikansi hajun lähteeksi sohvan alle kätketyt, ainoastaan puoliksi lihasta kalutut kananluut, ja nuuhkaisi vielä teepannunkin sisältöä tuomiten sen sitten juomakelvottomaksi.

Albus esitteli Elfiaksen ja uuden ystävänsä Gellert Grindelwaldin lähestulkoon ohimennen ja riensi sitten keittiöön pitämään huolen teestä sekä muista tarjoiluista. Hivenen katkerana Elfias pani merkille, ettei Albus kertaakaan tuntunut osoittavan pahoittelujaan hänelle, lähinnä pelkästään Gellertille, ja ettei Albusta liiemmin vaikuttanut kiinnostavan, mitä Elfiakselle kuului ja miksi tämä oli yhtäkkiä Britanniassa. Elfias noteerasi myös, että Albuksen pitkä punainen tukka taipui kauniimmille kiharoille kuin koskaan aiemmin. 

Yöllä Elfias makasi vierashuoneen kapeassa vuoteessa pitkään valveilla kysyen itseltään yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, miksi oli jäänyt. Vieraanvaraisuuden osoittaminen oli ollut Albukselta pelkkää tyhjää kohteliaisuutta, ei mitään sen enempää, Elfiaksen olisi pitänyt uskoa Aberforthia ja painua matkoihinsa. 

 

**II**

Aamulla kaikki näytti taas paremmalta. Sama aurinko oli vallannut taivaan, mutta nyt sen loiste tuntui pehmeämmältä, suorastaan hyväilevältä, asiat varmasti järjestyisivät vielä parhain päin. Albus valmisti aamiaista ja oli yhtä hymyä, kyseli nyt innoissaan Elfiaksen reissusta silmät tähtien lailla tuikkien ja suunnilleen jokaiseen yksityiskohtaan tarttuen. Se oli sitä, mitä Elfias oli odottanutkin, tuttua uteliaisuutta ja älykkyyttä, se oli hänen Albuksensa, paras ystävä ja kenties vielä joskus jotain sitäkin enemmän, heidän välillään oli aina väreillyt tietty jännite. Eilen se oli piiloutunut Gellertin tieltä, tämän vieraan elementin läsnäolo oli sekoittanut pakkaa liikaa, mutta nyt se vanha vire tuntui yhtä voimakkaana kuin ennenkin. 

Kesti hyvän tovin ennen kuin Elfias typertyneenä tajusi, että Albus väisti kaikki omaa elämäänsä koskevat keskustelunaloitukset, siirsi puheen taitavasti takaisin Skandinavian shamaaneihin ja Espanjan hurjiin minotauritaisteluihin, tarjosi lisää teetä tai paahtoleipää, ja niin edelleen. Hän saattoi vastata sanalla tai parilla, lausua jotain ympäripyöreitä latteuksia, mutta hän ei varsinaisesti kertonut mitään. Ilmeisesti havainto näkyi Elfiaksen kasvoilla, sillä kun Albus nousi pöydästä etsiäkseen kaapista jotakin, Aberforth kohotti Elfiakselle kulmiaan paljonpuhuvasti. _Mitä minä sanoin_. Muutoin nuorempi veli ei juurikaan sosialisoinut Albuksen ja Elfiaksen kanssa — mitä nyt heitti väliin yhden pistävän kommentin vastalöydetystä glamourista, joka tuntui tämän takahikiän mittakaavassa ehkä hivenen liioitellulta — lähinnä hän keskittyi pitämään huolta siitä, että lintukirjasta lumoutunut Ariana saisi lukemisen ohella syötyä riittävästi. 

Astiat oli hädin tuskin saatu korjattua pöydästä, kun oveen koputettiin ja Albus kiirehti avaamaan. Kuten arvata saattoi, se oli Gellert. Elfias yritti kuunnella, mistä he puhuivat, mutta vaikka keskustelun sävy olikin kohtuullisen kiihtynyt, ilmeisen tunteikas dialogi käytiin niin hiljaisella äänellä, ettei Elfias erottanut sanaakaan. Lopulta Albus palasi keittiöön ilmoittamaan, että hänen olisi nyt valitettavasti lähdettävä; hänellä ja Gellertillä oli jotain asioita hoidettavana, eikä hän millään viitsinyt pitkästyttää Elfiasta niillä, ehkä Aberforth voisi keksiä jotain ajanvietettä tai voisihan Elfias tietysti tehdä, mitä itse mieli, ja niine hyvineen Albus kaikkoontui Gellertin kanssa sanomatta lainkaan, milloin palaisi. 

“Ei kannata odotella, et näe häntä ennen iltaa. Jos silloinkaan”, Aberforth totesi välinpitämättömään sävyyn katse tiiviisti Arianan kirjassa. Elfias nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi, vaikka oli selvää, ettei Aberforth sitä näkisi, ja vetäytyi sitten takaisin vierashuoneeseen. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä tehdä. Hän ei edes tiennyt, mitä ajatella. Elfias ehkä katsoi asiaa kokonaan eri vinkkelistä kuin Aberforth, hänen näkemyksensä tilanteesta koostui täysin eri elementeistä, mutta hän alkoi silti olla valmis jakamaan Aberforthin varsin proosallisesti muotoillun mielipiteen siitä, että asiat olivat päin helvettiä. 

Toisaalta moisen tuomion antaminen asetelmasta tuntui hirvittävän itsekkäältä, Albushan vaikutti olosuhteisiin nähden kohtuullisen onnelliselta. Hieman syyllisenä Elfias joutui myöntämään itselleen kuvitelleensa, että Albus olisi tarvinnut häntä. Hän oli luonut perusteettoman ja täysin valheellisen mielikuvan siitä, kuinka Albus oli vartonut jotain pahuksen pelastusta raskaan arjen ja velvollisuuksien ryteiköstä, vaikka todellisuudessa Albus oli pärjännyt vallan mainiosti ilman Elfiastakin. Ja jos Elfias olikin matkalle lähtiessään epäröinyt, miettinyt oliko moinen toiminta häneltä oikein, niin nyt hän suoranaisesti katui sitä, että oli itsekkäästi häipynyt maasta jättäen Albuksen yksin valtavan taakkansa kanssa. Hän oli hylännyt ystävänsä juuri silloin, kun tämä olisi hänen tukeaan kipeimmin tarvinnut, ja nyt hän sai ansionsa mukaan. Ei Gellert ollut vienyt hänen paikkaansa Albuksen rinnalla, hänhän oli siitä itse luopunut, oikein ojentanut sitä hopeatarjottimella ensimmäiselle vastaantulijalle. 

“Lounasta?”

“M-mitä?”

“Kysyin, että maistuisiko lounas”, Aberforth toisti taiteiltuaan kasvoilleen niin tuskastuneen ilmeen, että jokainen kauhanvarteen kyllästynyt kotirouva olisi ollut siitä kateellinen.

“Lounas?”

“Niin, lounas.”

“Nyt jo?”

“En tiedä enkä haluakaan tietää sinun universumisi ajankulusta, mutta tässä maailmassa kello lähenee kahta, mikä on meidän taloudessamme normaali ruoka-aika.”

“Kello on jo kaksi?”

“En ollutkaan koskaan aiemmin tajunnut sinun olevan noin paha pölvästi... Kuten sanoin, niin kello _lähenee_ kahta. Näin ollen se ei ole vielä kaksi, mutta kohta on. Haluatko sinä sitä lounasta vai et?”

Aberforthin kehonkieli puhui ärtymyksen puolesta, kulmat olivat rutistuneet kärttyisään kurttuun ja kädet oli painettu tiukkaan puuskaan, mutta kaikesta huolimatta hänen äänestään kuulsi lämmin pohjavire. Havaitessaan pitsireunaisen esiliinan pojan kapeilla lanteilla Elfias vakuuttui siitä, ettei Aberforthin ollut tarkoitus ainoastaan kettuilla hänelle. 

“En tiedä, ehkä”, Elfias vastasi rehellisesti ja levitti kätensä anteeksipyytävästi. “Minä vain... en tajunnut ajan kuluneen niin nopeasti, enkä suoraan sanottuna tiedä, olenko edes nälkäinen, en ole... en ole ehtinyt ajatella asiaa.”

“No, samapa tuo kai”, Aberforth totesi, kääntyi näyttävästi pyörähtäen ja loi sitten olkansa yli dramaattisen katseen edelleen vuoteella istuvaan Elfiakseen. 

“Voisit silti tehdä itsesi hyödylliseksi ja tarjota parin auttavia käsiä sen sapuskan kanssa, sipulit kaipaavat herrasmiehen herkkää kosketusta pilkkoutuakseen...”

Ruoka valmistui hitaanlaisesti, sillä Aberforth halusi aivan välttämättä Arianan osallistuvan jokaiseen vaiheeseen aina perunoiden pesusta ruoan tarjolle panemiseen asti. Ja se tarkoitti sitä, ettei taikuutta juurikaan hyödynnetty. Keittiön sotkuisuudesta päätellen Elfias oli liittynyt seuraan suunnilleen prosessin puolessavälissä, joten hän saattoi ainoastaan arvailla, kuinka kauan kaksikko oli lounaan parissa askaroinut ennen hänen heikohkoa panostaan. Yhteisvoimin valmistettu ateria ei ollut erityisen maistuva, mutta ruoka katosi silti parempiin suihin viimeistä murenaa myöten, minkä jälkeen Aberforth keitti vielä kahvia ja tarjosi Elfiakselle savukettakin sen seuraksi. Elfias ei polttanut. Ariana halusi vetäytyä huoneeseensa lukemaan, ja Aberforth pörrötti hellästi tytön hiuksia ennen kuin tämä poistui keittiöstä. Sitten poika otti tiskipöydän kaapista konjakkipullon, josta kaatoi reilun tujauksen terästystä myös Elfiaksen kuppiin ennen kuin tämä ennätti tapojensa mukaisesti kieltäytyä. Parempi tietysti niin, alkoholi poltteli suussa miellyttävästi ja täydensi savukiehkuroiden luomaa tunnelmaa. 

“Miksi jäit?”

“Koska Albus pyysi.”

“Tyhmää”, Aberforth tuumasi, eikä Elfias oikein tiennyt, kumman toimintaan Aberforth sillä viittasi. “Entä miksi jäit tänään?”

“Olisi epäkohteliasta vain häipyä.”

“Juu, Albus ei varmaan koskaan antaisi moista anteeksi...”

“Mutta tulinhan minä täysin yllättäen, olisi kohtuutonta vaatia, että hän sivuuttaisi kaikki suunnitelmansa vain siksi, että minä satuin valitsemaan tämän -”

“Ei hänellä mitään suunnitelmia ole”, Aberforth tuhahti ja tumppasi savukkeensa voimallisesti ikkunalaudalla odottaneeseen tuhkakuppiin. Puhuessaan hän kaivoi tupakointitarvikkeensa esiin ja alkoi kääriä uutta sätkää. “Jos sinä kuvittelet, että ne kaksi menivät ihan tosissaan toimittamaan jotain asioita, niin olet väärässä. He eivät varsinaisesti tee mitään, jauhavat vain sontaa ja kittaavat teetä ja sitä rataa, mitä ihmiset nyt joutilaana ollessaan tekevät. Ja... tiedäthän...” Aberforth nosti uuden savukkeen huulilleen, raapaisi tulitikun ja katsoi Elfiasta merkityksellisesti alta kulmiensa. “Lukevat toisilleen Oscar Wilden koottuja.”

Elfias veti kahvia väärään kurkkuun muistamatta, kuinka yskitään. Shokkinsa syövereissä hän kuuli Aberforthin nauravan, ääni tuntui kantautuvan jostain hyvin kaukaa, lähinnä hänen korvissaan kohisi ja sydän hakkasi tietään ulos hänen rinnastaan. _Albus ja Gellert..._ Lopulta Aberforth läimäytti muutaman kerran Elfiasta lapaluiden väliin ja luontaiset refleksit alkoivat toimia, Elfias yski ja kakoi juomaa henkitorvestaan yrittäen sitten taas vetää ilmaa keuhkoihinsa. _Albus ja Gellert..._

“En tiedä, miten tuo oikein pitäisi tulkita, mutta ei kai se nyt noin suuri järkytys voinut olla...? Näithän sinä eilen ihan omin silmin, miten ne kaksi kehräävät toistensa lähettyvillä kuin kiimaiset katit. Onhan se ehkä hieman... sanotaan nyt vaikka _epätavallista_... vaikka oletin kyllä, että olisit tiennyt Albuksesta. Tai ainakin arvellut jotain sellaista, hän on aika ilmiselvä.”

Elfias tuijotti käsiään ja pöydän puista pintaa, hedelmäkulhoa, keltaisia pitsiverhoja, orastavaa hämähäkinseittiä katonrajassa, mitä tahansa muuta kuin Aberforthia, jonka intensiivisen katseen hän tunsi kasvoillaan. Hän kuuli, kuinka ohut tupakkapaperi rahisi vaimeasti Aberforthin vetäessä syvän henkäyksen savukkeestaan, tuhkanokare putosi pöydälle aivan Elfiaksen sormien viereen, ja Aberforth nojautui lähemmäs puhaltamaan savun Elfiaksen korvalle.

“Sinä pidät Albuksesta.”

“Niin... niin no, kyllä, onhan minun paras yst-”

“Sinä _pidät_ Albuksesta”, Aberforth toisti painokkaasti. Ja koska se oli selvästi toteamus, ei kysymys, Elfias pysyi vaiti. Ei ollut mitään, mitä hän olisi voinut sanoa. Viimein Aberforth jatkoi. “Eikä siinä mitään, pidä pois vaan, henkilökohtaisesti olen sitä mieltä, että sinä olisit ollut miellyttävämpi lisäys tämän huushollin arkeen. Ainakin sinä auttaisit keittiössä etkä vain patsastelisi ympäriinsä kuin mikäkin kukko tunkiolla.”

“Se siis... _sellainen_ ei siis... öh... häiritse sinua?” Elfias kähähti lopulta, varmana siitä, että hänen silmänsä alkoivat olla valmiit pullahtamaan lopullisesti ulos kuopistaan näiden jatkuvien järkytysten johdosta. Aberforth hymyili pirullisesti.

“Minua ei voisi enää vähempää liikuttaa, kenen kanssa Albus pistää hynttyynsä yhteen — nainen, mies, vuohi, olkoon lempo soikoon vaikka tohveli, mitä se minulle kuuluu. Kiva, jos hänellä on kivaa, mutta soisin hänen kuitenkin pitävän sen verran tervettä järkeä mukana matkassa, että asialliset hommat saataisiin hoidettua. Niin kuin nyt tänäänkin; jätkä paistaa parit kananmunat, häipyy sitten Merlin ties kuinka pitkäksi aikaa, ja odottaa vielä jotain Vuoden Isoveli -palkintoa. Ei jumalauta, sanon minä, käsittämätöntä uunoilua aikuiselta ihmiseltä.” 

“Mutta jos... jos hän kerran on... on...” _rakastunut_ , oli Elfias aikonut sanoa, mutta se juuttui viime hetkellä hänen kurkkuunsa. Hän ei halunnut eikä pystynyt lausumaan sitä. Aberforthin hymy syveni saaden julman vivahteen. 

“Niin?”

“Sitä vain, että... että hänhän on... tuota... kokenut nyt aika paljon, koko suunniteltu tulevaisuus muuttui radikaalisti kertaheitolla... hän sai ihan hirveästi vastuuta -”

“Just joo, älä kuule edes aloita tuota mantraa marttyyri-Albuksesta ja hänen traagisesta taakastaan. Tulihan niitä vastuita, kyllä kyllä, mutta näet varmaan itsekin, miten mahdottoman mallikkaasti hän ne hoitaa. Suorastaan mykistyn ihailusta. Olen helvetin kyllästynyt kuuntelemaan kaikkien hokemaa siitä, miten Albuksen vastuut sitä ja Albuksen asema tätä, voi poikapoloa, kun tähän joutui, niin nuori ja niin lahjakas ja nyt sidottu kotiin ja blaablaablaa... Voi Kirken tissit sentään! Onneksi _minun_ äitini ei juuri kuollut. Onneksi _minä_ en ole enää nuori ja tulevaisuuteni kynnyksellä. Onneksi _minä_ en joudu nyt huolehtimaan Arianasta. Ei sillä, ettenkö tekisi sitä myös mielelläni - Ariana on ihana ja ihmeellinen ja ehdottomasti elämäni parhaita asioita - mutta jos Albusta ei huvita kantaa kaikkea vastuuta kodista ja siskosta yksinään, ei hänen pitäisi kuvitella sen olevan minustakaan mitenkään erityisen nautinnollista. Joten anteeksi, jos en riemusta kiljuen liity tuohon Albuksen pohjatonta eksistentiaalista tuskaa sympatisoivaan kuoroon.”

“Oletko sinä puhunut tästä hänen kanssaan?”

“Yritin. Kerran. Sieluni haavoittui siitä iäksi, sillä olen hänen korkeutensa mielestä ainoastaan kateellinen”, Aberforth tyrskähti irvistäen. “Siitä tällätystä pellestä! Hah! En olisi sellaisen kalkkunan kanssa vaikka maksettaisiin. Mutta makunsa kullakin...”

Aberforth vaikeni, mittaili Elfiasta katseellaan hyvän tovin ja lähti lopulta keittiöstä hiuksiaan ponnettomasti haroen. Odottamattomasta ja melkein liiankin rehellisestä avautumisesta huolimatta jotain tuntui jääneen sanomatta. Aberforthin poistuttua Elfias tajusi pidätelleensä hengitystään tietämättä varsinaisesti, miksi oli niin tehnyt, ja joi jo kylmäksi käyneen kahvinsa. Hän siivosi keittiön ja maleksi päämäärättömästi ympäri alakertaa epävarmana siitä, mitä hänen kannattaisi tehdä. Lähteminen ehkä olisi kaikkein asiallisinta, mutta samalla kyseisen vaihtoehdon harkitseminen edes puoliksi vakavissaan toi kielelle itsensä pettämisen karvaan maun. 

Olkoon Albus Gellertin kanssa, se ei silti muuttanut Elfiaksen tunteita. Hän oli tullut tänne aikeenaan paljastaa Albukselle sydämensä syvimmät haaveet ja sen hän tekisi, oli tilanne mikä hyvänsä, olihan alusta saakka ollut selvää, ettei Albus todellakaan välttämättä vastaisi hänen tunteisiinsa. Sitä paitsi nyt oli olemassa vedenpitävä varmuus siitä, ettei Albus ainakaan inhoaisi häntä moisten taipumusten vuoksi. Sopiva hetki ehkä antaisi odottaa itseään, mutta jos Elfiaksella oli jotain miltei yli oman tarpeen, niin aikaa. Hänellä ei ollut kiirettä, ei mitään muita asioita hoidettavanaan, tämä oli hänen ainoa syynsä Britanniaan palaamiselle. 

Elfias nousi portaat aikeenaan hakea vierashuoneesta kirjansa, jota lukea aurinkoisella patiolla. Hän kuitenkin pysähtyi käytävässä Aberforthin huoneen ovella kuullessaan ääniä sen takaa. Kolinaa, kahinaa... kuin tavaroita paiskottaisiin... vaatteita, kirjoja, lopulta jokin helähti rikki, ja Elfias tajusi salakuuntelevansa. Hän palasi takaisin alakertaan, meni suunnitelmiensa mukaisesti ulos, ja tajusi vasta puiselle puutarhapenkille istuutuessaan unohtaneensa sen kirjan. 

 

**III**

Gellertin herkät, aistikkaat sormet hivelivät viulun kieliä ja jousta nostattaen nuotilleen kohdalleen osuvia säveliä soittimesta, ja Elfiaksen oli miltei mahdotonta pidätellä nauruaan hänen katseensa hakeutuessa jatkuvasti naamaansa liioitellun tuskastuneena vääntelevään Aberforthiin. Albus puolestaan katseli soittavaa Gellertiä kuin tämä olisi jotain käsittämättömän kallisarvoista ja suorastaan pyhää, se ylitsevuotavainen ihailu oli miltei käsin kosketeltavaa. Ja äärimmäisen tukahduttavaa, se täytti huoneen jokaista nurkkaa myöten, se oli läsnä riistäen riittävän hengitysilman, ja kenties juuri siksi Elfias suuntasikin mieluusti huomionsa koko roskan kustannuksella pilailevaan Aberforthiin. Ariana kiemurteli ilmeisen epämukavassa, siistissä mekossaan, ja Elfias kadehti tyttöä moisesta ilmaisunvapaudesta. 

Kun ikuisuuden kestänyt konsertto oli viimein saatettu loppuun, Gellert ehdotti, että he voisivat soittaa Albuksen kanssa yhdessä. Elfias oli jo valmis rukoilemaan korkeammilta voimilta hiekkaämpäriä, johon haudata päänsä, mutta yleinen ilmapiiri koki äkillisen muutoksen Aberforthin ilmaistessa äänekkäästi kannatuksensa ja pyytäessä wienervalssia. Pianon ääreen istuutunut Albus oli ilmeestään päätellen kaikkein yllättynein, mutta suostui hyvillä mielin Aberforthin toiveeseen ja hymyili sitten erityisen tyytyväisenä pikkuveljen esittäessä suurellisesti kumartamalla Arianalle tanssiinkutsun. Jos Elfias ei olisi ollut jo valmiiksi korviaan myöten Albuksen pauloissa, se hymy olisi varmasti saanut sen aikaiseksi. Samalla se myös särki hänen sydämensä, sillä hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista sijaa siinä idyllissä, hän oli ulkopuolinen ja sellaisena myös pysyisi.

Albus ja Gellert duetoivat improvisoiden, toivat tuttuun perusmelodiaan vuorollaan uusia sävyjä toinen toisensa ratkaisuja omalla soitollaan tukien. Kun he viimein lopettivat, Aberforth kumarsi Arianalle uudelleen, saattoi sisarensa etiketin mukaisesti takaisin istumaan, ja vaati sitten vielä yhtä kappaletta. Samaa valssia, vaikka vain hetken verran, edes minuutti, ei sen tarvinnut olla mitään hienoa. Gellert kohautti harteitaan ja alkoi saman tien soittaa, mutta Albus sen sijaan ei ennättänyt edes laskea sormiaan koskettimille, kun Aberforth jo kumarsi Elfiakselle suupielet terävään hymyyn taipuneina. Eikä hän pitänyt kieltäytymistä minään vastauksena vaan pysytteli liioitellussa asennossaan niin kauan, ettei Elfiakselle jäänyt muita vaihtoehtoja kuin suostua. 

Aberforth painoi Elfiaksen käden vyötäisilleen liu’uttaen sitä sitten hivenen liian alas, hivenen liikaa selän puolelle, kiersi oman käsivartensa Elfiaksen harteiden ympärille hyvin tiukasti, likistäytyi aivan kiinni häneen ja alkoi asetelmasta huolimatta viedä. Elfiaksen kasvoja ja niskaa sekä kuumotti että kylmäsi samanaikaisesti, ja kun hän viimein kehtasi vilkaista Aberforthin olan yli tämän veljeä, hän näki Albuksen tuijottavan heitä silmät levällään, kalvenneena. Gellert puolestaan tuijotti Albusta viulunsa takaa, soitti rystyset valkeina tempoa koko ajan kiristäen ja kiristäen, ja äkkiä epävireiseksi taittunut musiikki päättyi viulun tuskaiseen rääkäisyyn. Aberforth irrottautui Elfiaksesta, lausui keimailevan kiitoksen ja tarttui sitten Arianaa kädestä johdattaakseen tämän kanssaan yläkertaan. Vaitonaisen, mutta silti täyttä tulta ja tappuraa leiskuvan tuijotuskisan tuoksinnassa Elfias katsoi hyvin pian parhaaksi seurata Aberforthia. 

Elfias ei ollut koskaan ennen käynyt Aberforthin huoneessa, eikä hän totuuden nimissä ollut koskaan uhrannut hetkeäkään aprikoidakseen, millainen se mahtaisi olla. Eikä se kuitenkaan vastannut lainkaan hänen odotuksiaan. Kaikki oli turkoosia; tilkkutäkki, raidalliset tapetit, avoimesta ikkunasta puhaltavan tuulen tanssittamat kevyet verhot, parhaat päivänsä nähnyt nuhjuinen matto. Ja sen kaiken turkoosin ympäröimänä, keskellä huonetta seisoi suuri ovaalinmuotoinen pöytä, jolla kohosi runsain yksityiskohdin koristeltu pienoismallimaailma. Korkeimmat tornit kilpailivat pituudellaan Elfiaksen käsivarren kanssa, talojen ikkunoissa komeilivat käsittämättömän pikkutarkat kaloja sekä muita vesieläimiä esittävät lasimaalaukset, julkisivujen pylväiköt muistuttivat klassisen maailman arkkitehtuurista ja lukuisia obeliskeja peittivät tyylitellyt hieroglyfit. 

“Atlantis?”

Aberforth nyökkäsi ja heittäytyi vuoteelleen kaivaakseen yöpöydän laatikosta savukkeen. Ariana puolestaan istui lattialle, irrotti valkoisen tärkätyn kauluksensa ja etsi sen jälkeen veljensä sängyn alta sammalenvihreän neuletyön, jonka muoto näytti Elfiaksen silmissä kaikkea muuta kuin tarkoituksenmukaiselta. Tyttö alkoi kuitenkin kädenjälkensä heikosta laadusta piittaamatta neuloa tyytyväisenä, ja Elfias käänsi huomionsa takaisin pöydälle rakennettuun kadonneeseen valtakuntaan. 

“Oletko sinä tehnyt tämän?”

“Mitäs luulisit?”

“En olisi koskaan arvannut, että harrastat jotain tällaista.”

“Mitä minun sitten sinun mielestäsi pitäisi vapaa-ajallani tehdä?” Aberforth kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa ja nousi tullakseen Elfiaksen viereen. “Polttaa tupakkaa, kiroilla, joskus tapella vähän, eikä sitten muuta? Ihan tavallinen harrastushan tämä on.”

“On, on, en minä sitä”, Elfias yritti selitellä. “Kaikkihan näitä ovat joskus tehneet, en vain... en vain pitänyt sinua ihmisenä, joka... en tiedä... panostaisi siihen näin paljon. Koska tämä on _uskomaton_.” 

“No anteeksi, jos olen liian kätevä käsistäni.”

Savuke laiskasti suupielessä roikkuen Aberforth otti esiin suuren kansiollisen lehtileikkeitä Atlantista koskevista arkeologisista löydöistä sekä monista rekonstruktioista, joita siitä oli vuosisatojen mittaan tehty. Jokainen löytö, jokainen pieni fragmentti ja perusteltu spekulaatio oli sovitettu Aberforthin pienoismalliin, ja hän osoitti niitä Elfiakselle kertoen samalla, millä tavoin oli monia ratkaisujaan tehnyt.

“Miksi Atlantis?”

“Miksi ei?”

“Ei tuo ole mikään vastaus”, Elfias hymähti. Aberforth tuijotti häntä pitkään ennen kuin sanoi mitään, ja kun hän lopulta alkoi puhua, hänen sanansa olivat painokkaita, harkittuja, melkein liiankin huolellisesti aseteltuja. 

“Minua kiehtoo mahdollisuus tutkailla tosiasioiden ja omien mielikuvieni yhteensovittamista. Se, mitä minä olen tässä koonnut, vastaa täysin kaikkia faktoja, mutta silti se on minun oma luomukseni — minä en ehkä ole visioineni väärässä, mutta samalla on varmaa, ettei Atlantista tällaisenaan ole koskaan ollut olemassakaan.” Hän veti syvään henkeä ja rentoutui sitten, nauroi sekä tönäisi Elfiasta kyynärpäällä kylkeen. “Sitä paitsi tämä antaa loistavan väylän tarkastella, missä atlantislaisilla meni vikaan. Paikan mainehan on ihan älytön; mukamas sivilisaation ja kulttuurin huipentuma... Pyh, sanon minä! Yksi riittävän suuri merikäärme hyökyaaltoineen ja koko mesta pyyhittiin pois maailmankartalta.”

“Ei sitä tiedetä.”

“No ei, mutta yhdellä iskulla se tapahtui, se on todistettu. Yksi riittävän heikko kohta ja koko paska vajosi. Ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Kadotettiin tuosta noin vaan.”

Elfias kuljetti sormiaan talojen suippoja kattoja pitkin, siveli varoen pikkuriikkisten pensaiden nahkeita lehtiä. Gellert kuului huutavan suoraan hänen alapuolellaan. Aberforth tuli Elfiaksen taakse, hyvin lähelle, pojan laiha rintakehä painautui varovasti Elfiaksen selkää vasten. 

“Tämä on suosikkini”, Aberforth sanoi hiljaa tarttuessaan Elfiaksen ranteeseen ja ohjasti sitten hänen kätensä hipaisemaan kaupungin reunalla kasvavaa vaatimattoman näköistä puuta, joka puhkesi kevyestä kosketuksesta kukkaan. Vaaleanpunaiset terälehdet haalistuivat nopeasti, muuttuivat hailakan harmaiksi ja katosivat tehden tilaa omenille, joiden painosta puun oksat notkahtivat hetkeksi. Ja sitten hedelmätkin haihtuivat jättäen puun entiselleen. “Aika siisti, vai mitä?”

Elfias ei sanonut mitään, käänsi vain aavistuksen verran päätään, ja Aberforth kumartui lähemmäs, huulet kevyesti raollaan, ilmiselvästi aikeenaan suudella Elfiasta. Ja vaistomaisesti Elfias värähti kauemmas. Aberforthin kasvot kovenivat sekunnissa, sinisten silmien jää kylmäsi Elfiasta luita ja ytimiä myöten, ja seuraavassa hetkessä Aberforth olikin jo sulkenut hänet todellisuutensa ulkopuolelle. Poika kääri uutta tupakkaa sängyllään neuvoen samalla Arianaa muhkuraisen neuleensa kanssa, auttoi jopa sisartaan pudonneen silmukan poimimisessa (todellakin kätevä käsistään, Elfias ajatteli), kyseli siitä lintukirjasta. Elfias oli hänelle ilmaa. 

Elfias katseli Aberforthin rakentamaa Atlantista, hukattua maailmaa kaikessa loistossaan, sen kauneudessa oli jotain kammottavaa, sen tuhon tiesi jo ennalta. Hän oli vähällä kysyä, millaisen kadotuksen uhriksi Aberforth ajatteli Atlantiksen joutuneen, mutta tuli kuitenkin viime hetkellä toisiin aatoksiin.

 

**IV**

Elfias tunsi itsensä täydelliseksi idiootiksi, mutta koputti silti Aberforthin oveen tietämättä, toivoiko todella toisen avaavan. Ovi narahti raolleen ja Elfias astui sisään vetäen oven huolellisesti kiinni perässään. Hän tunsi tolkutonta huojennusta siitä, ettei Ariana ollut paikalla, vaikka toisaalta tyttö toimikin tarkoittamattaan hyvänä norminvartijana; edes Aberforth ei halunnut rettelöidä ja riidellä siskon seurassa. 

Aberforth istui pienoismallinsa äärellä, maalasi uutta ikkunalasia kynttilänvalossa ja hädin tuskin reagoi Elfiaksen läsnäoloon selvästikin odottaen, että saapuja aloittaisi keskustelun. Eilisen episodin jälkeen poika ei ollut sanonut Elfiakselle sanakaan, joten kynnystä puhumiseen kyllä riitti. Elfias selvitti kurkkuaan harjoitellun monologinsa tyystin unohtaneena.

“Minä... tuota... halusin vain tulla sanomaan, että aion nyt noudattaa neuvoasi ja... niin... palata tien päälle. Olit oikeassa alusta asti.”

“Oletko kertonut jo Albukselle?”

“En. Ja ajattelin... että... että on ehkä parempi jättää tällä kertaa jäähyväiset väliin. Pakkaan vain tavarani ja painun matkoihini.”

“Tyylikästä”, Aberforth hymähti ilottomasti ja laski viimein siveltimensä. Kynttilänvalo muovasi pojan hiukset punertavaksi kullaksi, pehmensi huonosti leikatut latvatkin silmää miellyttäväksi tyyliratkaisuksi, ja huoneen lempeä hämärä vuorotteli liekkien lämpimien sävyjen kanssa hänen kapeilla kasvoillaan. Ja vaikka Aberforth olikin vielä hirvittävän nuori, hän näytti juuri sillä hetkellä elämän uuvuttamalta ja väsyneeltä, vuosiaan paljon vanhemmalta. Elfias oli tunnistavinaan keskeneräisessä lasimaalauksessa taistelukalan. “Ja mistähän hyvästä suot sitten minulle tämän ilon?”

“Olen pahoillani, jos tämä jotenkin loukkaa sinua. Tai jos... jos _ja_ kun olen loukannut sinua jollain muulla tavoin. Ajattelin vain, että viime päivien jälkeen tämä olisi... mmh... kohtuullista.”

“Viime päivien?”

“Koko täällä oloni.”

“Jaa.”

“Ja... tuota... tämä vaikutti aluksi hyvältä idealta, mutta tuntuu nyt ihan tolkuttoman typerältä, mutta... ajattelin, että annan tämän sinulle. En oikeastaan tiedä, miksi ylipäätään toin sen mukanani, kai minä kuvittelin sen olevan näppärä aasinsilta Kreikkaan Albuksen kanssa puhuessa tai jotain muuta yhtä idioottimaista, mutta näissä olosuhteissa... niin...” Elfias mutisi ja ojensi Aberforthille pulloa kreikkalaista anislikööriä.

Diivan elkein Aberforth otti lahjuksen vastaan, avasi korkin ja kohotti pullon huulilleen. Siemaistuaan hän nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ja ehdotti, että he joisivat yhdessä lasilliset Elfiaksen lähdön kunniaksi. Huoneessa ei kuitenkaan ollut laseja eikä Elfias oikein luottanut muodonmuutostaitoihinsa astioiden suhteen, joten tarjoilut nautittiin suoraan pullosta, pieniä ja vähemmän pieniä kulauksia yksi toisensa perään, ja pian Aberforth jo kysyikin nauraen eikö Elfias pelännyt hänen yrittävän juottaa tätä humalaan.

“Olisiko siinä sitten jotain pelättävää?” Elfias vastasi ja otti uuden huikan.

“Et kuule osaa edes kuvitella, millaisia lahjoja minulla on alkoholin suhteen”, Aberforth sanoi vaimeasti ja siirtyi melkein Elfiaksen huomaamatta pöydän äärestä istumaan vuoteelleen. “Kerro joku hyvä matkajuttu, joku oikein mehukas.”

“Kuten...?”

“Sain sen kuvan, että Kreikassa oli jotain erityistä.”

“No ei se nyt niin ihmeellistä —”

“Paikallinen rakastaja?” Aberforth kysyi käheästi, ja puna hiipi Elfiaksen poskille saaden voittajan hymyn leviämään nuoremman pojan huulille. “Eli kyllä.” Elfias nyökkäsi vaisusti ja yritti kätkeä epämukavuuttaan ottamalla taas uuden kulauksen pullosta. Apu oli kohtuullisen vähäistä. “Millainen hän oli?”

“Se on yksityisasia.”

“Juuri niitähän täytyy levitellä, ei julkisissa asioissa ole mitään kiinnostavaa. Juo lisää ja kerro kaikki.”

“En minä —”

“Älä viitsi, tiedän, että salaa jopa itseltäsi suorastaan palat halusta vuodattaa sen kaiken... Sitä paitsi se olisi reilua, minä homehdun täällä koko perhanan kesän ja todennäköisesti loppuelämänikin, ei minulle ole mistään mitään kreikkalaisia tai muitakaan rakastajia ilmaantumassa, joten anna palaa. Jotain jännitystä minullekin.”

Ja ehkä Elfiaksen veressä virtasi juuri oikea määrä alkoholia höllentämään hänen kielenkantimiaan ja joustamaan yleisistä soveliaisuussäännöistä, ehkä aniksen maku muistutti häntä liiankin elävästi Välimeren rannoilla vietetyistä kuumista öistä ja loputtomia drinkkejä syytäneistä salakapakoista, ehkä Aberforthin ilme kieli juuri sellaisesta tympääntymisestä ja alakulosta, ettei Elfias yksinkertaisesti voinut kieltäytyä... sillä hän alkoi todella kertoa, kuinka ei ollut koskaan aiemmin edes suudellut miestä, mutta kuinka Kreikassa henkilökemiat olivat kohdanneet kipinää lyöden ja hän oli saattanut unohtaa estonsa yhden hekumallisen viikon ajaksi. Kuinka tuo mies, jonka nimeä hän ei enää rohjennut lausua sen sisältämän eroottisen latauksen vuoksi, oli opastanut hänet _kreikkalaisen rakkauden_ saloihin, opettanut koskettamaan ja olemaan koskettavana. Näyttänyt, millaista oli olla ennen kaikkea lihallinen olento. Aberforth kuunteli vaiti, nojautui viimein taaksepäin pienellä vuoteellaan, teki toisen ihmisen verran tilaa viereensä ja taputti turkoosia päiväpeitettään kutsuen Elfiaksen luokseen. Ja vastoin kaikkea järkeä Elfias meni. 

Heidän huulensa kohtasivat siirtyen pian ahnaiden kielien tieltä haparoivan suudelman syventyessä, Aberforthin kädet vaelsivat kuumeisesti ja täysin vailla minkäänlaisia rajoja Elfiaksen keholla, pitkin selkää ja takamusta ja kaavun alle pitämään toisesta kiinni, vetämään koko ajan lähemmäs. Elfias takertui Aberforthin punaiseen tukkaan ja käänsi pojan alleen, pitkät sääret kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen lantioiden painautuessa kiihkeässä rytmissä toisiaan vasten, kehojen hakiessa koko ajan kasvavaa nautintoa toisistaan, ja pian Aberforth jo huohotti ääneen vanhan vuoteen natinaa mukaillen. 

“Abe?” kuului hento ääni ovelta, ja Elfias suorastaan heittäytyi pois sängyltä.

“Niin, muru?” Aberforth läähätti kaapuaan oikoen. “Oletko ollut siinä kauankin?”

“Onko kaikki hyvin?” Ariana kysyi yöpaitansa helmaa pienissä käsissään pyöritellen.

“On, kaikki on _erittäin_ hyvin. Oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?”

“Sinä kuulostat oudolta.”

“Älä turhaan huolehdi, minulla ei ole kerrassaan mitään hätää”, Aberforth vakuutteli kärsimättömästi. “Onko sinulla kaikki ihan kunnossa?”

“Minä en saa unta.”

”Ahaa. Just. Kuule, pyydä Albusta vaikka lukemaan sinulle iltasatu tai jotain, minulla ja Elfiellä on tässä nyt vähän... öh, hommat kesken...”

“Albus kirjoittaa.”

“Sano, että saa luvan jatkaa myöhemmin, muste ja pergamentti odottavat varmasti sen aikaa, kun hän lämmittää sinulle maidon ja lukee sen saamarin iltasadun”, Aberforth sanoi selvän epätoivon hivuttautuessa vähitellen hänen ääneensä. “Olen äärettömän pahoillani, kultapieni, mutta en ihan tosissaan pysty nyt... Lupaan lukea sinulle joka ilta tästä eteenpäin, lupaan ja vannon kautta kiven ja kannon ja kaiken mahdollisen, mutta sinun täytyy nyt pyytää uudestaan Albukselta ja hän saa luvan joustaa, Merlin paratkoon hän on sen meille kaikille velkaa.”

“Mitä?”

“Ei mitään, älä välitä siitä. Mene nyt vain kulta kysymään siltä Albukselta uudestaan, etkä anna periksi, minä en nyt... ei nyt. _Ei nyt_.”

Ariana norkoili ovensuussa vielä hetken epävarmana, muttei sanonut enää mitään, katseli vain vuorotellen heitä molempia nappisilmillään. Ja kun ovi lopulta sulkeutui tytön perässä, Aberforth suorastaan heittäytyi Elfiaksen syliin lattialle ja jatkoi häntä vasten hinkkaamista aivan kuin mitään keskeytystä ei olisi koskaan tapahtunutkaan. Hänen kätensä hakeutuivat vikkelästi takaisin kaavun paremmalle puolelle päästen tällä kertaa jo alushousujenkin sisään, luisevat sormet olivat taitamattomat, mutta innokkaat, ja Elfias toisti Aberforthin liikkeet saaden tämän alta aikayksikön haukkomaan henkeään kliimaksin kourissa. Ja tietäen tasan tarkkaan, millainen vaikutus sillä olisi täysin kokemattomaan nuoreen mieheen, Elfias kohotti kätensä huulilleen maistaakseen tyydyttävän työnsä tulosta, ja Aberforth palkitsi hänet ilmeellä, joka antoi olettaa sen olevan hänen koko siihenastisen elämänsä aistikkain näky. 

“Aiotko palata vielä Kreikkaan?” Aberforth kysyi jälkeenpäin, maatessaan puolipukeissa vuoteellaan käsivarsi laiskasti Elfiaksen ympärille kierrettynä. 

“Ehkä joskus, mutta en nyt.”

“Mistä ajattelit aloittaa?”

“Ehdin jo kiertää Euroopan keskeisimmät paikat, joten on varmaan korkea aika siirtyä seuraavalle mantereelle. Egypti voisi olla hyvä startti.”

Aberforth nyökkäsi, muttei sanonut mitään, kuljetti vain sormiaan pitkin Elfiaksen rintaa ja vatsaa kuin olisi piirtänyt iholle ihmissilmän havaintokyvyn ylittäviä hieroglyfejä. 

“Minä kirjoitan sinulle.”

“Älä. Kirjoita Albukselle, hän pitää sinusta paljon enemmän kuin minä. Ja Gellert on jo valmiiksi mustasukkainen.”

“Todellako?”

Aberforth vihelsi vaimeasti.

“Väärä vastaus. Tuon jälkeen et todellakaan kirjoita minulle. Sanankin jos kehtaat raapustaa pergamentille, poltan sen lukematta, siitä voit olla varma.”

“Olen pahoillani.”

“Ole mieluummin hiljaa”, Aberforth kuiskasi ja painoi huulensa Elfiaksen suupielelle. Pienois-Atlantiksen hopeoidut katot kimalsivat kynttilänvalossa Abeforthin takana, sitten Elfias sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi ainoastaan tuntemaan. 

 

**V**

Aamun valjetessa Elfias istui yksin Dumbledorien keittiössä, katseli idästä kohoavaa aurinkoa päättäen sitten ottaa juuri sen horisontin suunnakseen — uutta valoa ja vain lyhyen hetken vaaleanpunaisina kukkivia kirsikkapuita, sinne hänen täytyi päästä, se tuntui sillä hetkellä maailman sopivimmalta kolkalta. Yön viimeinen sananvaihto tuoreena mielessään Elfias jätti tiskipöydälle tulitikkuaskin, jonka päällyspuolella komeili kuva tavattoman rumasta kreikkalaisesta ruukusta, eikä tiennyt, valehteliko hän niin tekemällä enemmän Aberforthille vai itselleen.


End file.
